klockilegofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Bionicle
BIONICLE (skrót od Bio'logical Chro'nicle - Biologiczna Kronika) - seria klocków LEGO Technic opowiadająca o walce dobra ze złem w inspirowanym mitologią polinezyjską fantastycznym uniwersum. Jej sprzedaż rozpoczęto w 2001 r. i przez następne dziewięć lat sukcesywnie ją rozwijano, tworząc nie tylko nowe zestawy, lecz również książki, komiksy, filmy i gry komputerowe. W drugiej połowie 2010 roku została zastąpiona serią Hero Factory, by ponownie powrócić w lutym 2015 r. Opis Zestawami są figurki akcji przedstawiające różne postaci z uniwersum. Fabuła Wątek fabularny serii Bionicle pojawił się wraz z pojawieniem się pierwszych zestawów w 2001 r. Dzięki filmom, komiksom i książkom historia Bionicle jest poszerzana do dziś. 2015 r. thumb|200 pc|Pojedynek braci. Dawno temu, na wyspie Okoto żyli dwaj bracia, Ekimu i Makuta, zwani Twórcami Masek. Chociaż obaj byli równie utalentowani, to Maski Ekimu cieszyły się większą popularnością wśród mieszkańców wyspy. Zazdrosny Makuta postanowił zmienić ten stan rzeczy. Łamiąc święte prawo, zakazujące tworzenia Masek zawierających moc więcej niż jednego żywiołu, wykuł Maskę Ostatecznej Mocy, która łączyła w sobie wszystkie żywioły. Maska okazała się jednak być zbyt potężna i przejęła kontrolę nad Makutą. Spowodowała również, że cała wyspa Okoto zaczęła się trząść i rozpadać. Ekimu dowiedziawszy się co jego brat uczynił, stoczył z nim walkę, w wyniku której strącił Makucie Maskę Ostatecznej Kontroli. Ta padając wywołała falę uderzeniową, która zerwała z twarzy Ekimu jego Maskę Kreacji i uśpiła obu braci. Nieprzytomnego Ekimu odnalazło sześciu Obrońców - Agarak, Epolim, Kerato, Mamuk, Owa i Udapo. Ich uszu dobiegła wyszeptana przez Ekimu Przepowiednia Bohaterów: Gdy zbierze się mrok, a nadzieja zgaśnie, muszą zjednoczyć się Obrońcy ze wszystkich plemion. Użyją mocy przeszłości i przyszłości i spojrzą w niebo, by znaleźć odpowiedź. Z odległych gwiazd sześć komet przyniesie wiecznych bohaterów, którzy zdobędą Maski Mocy i odnajdą Twórcę Masek. Zjednoczone żywioły zdołają pokonać wszelkie zło. W jedności jest ich siła. Gdy Twórca Masek zamilkł złożyli go do sarkofagu i na twarz założyli mu zastępczą maskę. Historia Pod koniec lat 90. XX w. firmę LEGO dotknął kryzys finansowy. Próbą wyjścia z niego było m. in. znalezienie ciekawej historii, która trafiłaby do nowego pokolenia dzieci. Pierwszy wybór padł na sprawdzony, cudzy pomysł - Gwiezdne Wojny. Seria spotkała się z dużym zainteresowaniem, jednak koszty licencji okazały się być zbyt wysokie. Właściciele firmy LEGO postanowili więc stworzyć coś własnego. W ten sposób powstały dwie, niejako próbne, serie – Slizer i RoboRiders. Obie oparte zostały na klockach LEGO Technic i na całkiem nowym systemie łączenia elementów, metodą kulkowo-stawową. Obie też posiadały swoją fabułę, podobną w ogólnym zarysie do Bionicle – grupa biomechanicznych bohaterów, władających mocą wybranego żywiołu, walczyła ze złem w egzotycznym świecie. [[Plik:Dooheads.jpg|thumb|left|Logo Doo Heads.]] W tym samym czasie ruszyły też prace nad pierwszymi zestawami i fabułą serii Bionicle. Jako roboczą nazwę serii przyjęto Bone-Heads of Voodoo Island, co z czasem zostało skrócone do Doo-Heads. 2001 Pierwsze zestawy Bionicle pojawiły się na początku 2001 r. Zawierały one elementy służące do złożenia dwóch figurek Rahi. W każdym zestawie znajdowała się jedna lub więcej maska, zwana Kanohi. Maski te można było bardzo łatwo zdejmować, ponieważ w zamyśle projektantów zabawa miała polegać na pojedynku dwóch figurek - przegrywała ta, która straciła Kanohi. Trochę później na rynek zostały wypuszczone zestawy z Turagami. Każda figurka była niewielka i posiadała swoją Odznakę Urzędu. Dzięki dźwigni na plecach można było poruszać uzbrojoną ręką. Pakowane były w kartonowe pudełka, a nie kanistry. W Japonii Turaga byli dostępni również, jako gratisy do paczek słodyczy firmy Kabaya. Głównymi jednak zestawami tego roku były figurki Toa, znanymi później, jako Toa Mata. Było ich 6: Onua - 8532 Onua, Gali - 8533 Gali, Lewa - 8535 Lewa, Pohatu - 8531 Pohatu, Kopaka - 8536 Kopaka i Tahu - 8534 Tahu. Na plecach figurki miały pokrętła, a na twarzach łatwo usuwalne Kanohi. Klocki były zapakowane w charakterystyczne dla tej serii plastikowe kanistry. Ich wieczka - zwane totemami- posiadały z brzegu nacięcia, w których można było umieszczać zdobyte maski. Również w tym celu służyło gniazdo umieszczone centralnie na szczycie wieczka. Kanohi można było również dokupić w formie zestawu 8530 Kanohi. Do sprzedaży figurki trafiły w styczniu (w Europie, w Ameryce Północnej w czerwcu) 2001 r. - zestaw z McDonald'sa]] W tym samym roku sieć restauracji McDonald's do swoich posiłków dla dzieci dodawała minizestawy z Bionicle. Każdy z nich zawierał 8 części i służył do złożenia figurki Matoranina. Tak samo jak we wcześniejszej serii Slizer, każda zabawka posiadała specjalny dysk, który można było wyrzucać za pomocą elastycznego ramienia figurki. Klocki pakowane były w foliowe torebki. Oprócz klocków w 2001 r. została wypuszczona gra internetowa Mata Nui Online Game. Zestawy 2001 2002 * 1441 Fikou * 8550 Gahlok Va * 8551 Kohrak Va * 8552 Lehvak Va * 8553 Pahrak Va * 8554 Tahnok Va * 8555 Nuhvok Va * 8556 Boxor * 8557 Exo-Toa * 8558 Cahdok and Gahdok * 8559 Krana * 8560 Pahrak * 8561 Nuhvok * 8562 Gahlok * 8563 Tahnok * 8564 Lehvak * 8565 Kohrak * 8566 Onua Nuva * 8567 Lewa Nuva * 8568 Pohatu Nuva * 8569 Krana * 8570 Gali Nuva * 8571 Kopaka Nuva * 8572 Tahu Nuva 2003 * 8573 Nuhvok-Kal * 8574 Tahnok-Kal * 8575 Kohrak-Kal * 8576 Lehvak-Kal * 8577 Pahrak-Kal * 8578 Gahlok-Kal * 8599 Krana-Kal Pack * 3287 Takutanuva * 8580 Kraata * 8581 Kopeke * 8582 Matoro * 8583 Hahli * 8584 Hewkii * 8585 Hafu * 8586 Macku * 8587 Panrahk * 8588 Kurahk * 8589 Lerahk * 8590 Guurahk * 8591 Vorahk * 8592 Turahk * 8593 Makuta * 8594 Jaller and Gukko * 8595 Takua and Pewku * 8596 Takanuva * 10201 Takutanuva 2004 * 8601 Toa Vakama * 8602 Toa Nokama * 8603 Toa Whenua * 8604 Toa Onewa * 8605 Toa Matau * 8606 Toa Nuju * 8607 Nuhrii * 8608 Vhisola * 8609 Tehutti * 8610 Ahkmou * 8611 Orkahm * 8612 Ehrye * 8614 Nuurakh * 8615 Bordakh * 8616 Vorzakh * 8617 Zadakh * 8618 Rorzakh * 8619 Keerakh * 8621 Turaga Dume and Nivawk * 8622 Nidhiki * 8623 Krekka * 8811 Toa Lhikan and Kikanalo 2005 * 4868 Rahaga Gaaki * 4869 Rahaga Pouks * 4870 Rahaga Kualus * 4877 Rahaga Norik * 4878 Rahaga Bomonga * 4879 Rahaga Iruini * 8736 Toa Hordika Vakama * 8737 Toa Hordika Nokama * 8738 Toa Hordika Whenua * 8739 Toa Hordika Onewa * 8740 Toa Hordika Matau * 8741 Toa Hordika Nuju * 8748 Rhotuka Spinners * 8742 Vohtarak * 8743 Boggarak * 8744 Oohnorak * 8745 Roporak * 8746 Keelerak * 8747 Suukorak * 8755 Keetongu * 8756 Sidorak * 8757 Visorak Battle Ram * 8758 Tower of Toa * 8759 Battle of Metru Nui * 8761 Roodaka * 8762 Toa Iruini * 8763 Toa Norik * 8769 Visorak's Gate 2006 * 8626 Irnakk * 8721 Velika * 8722 Kazi * 8723 Piruk * 8724 Garan * 8725 Balta * 8726 Dalu * 8892 Piraka Outpost * 8893 Lava Chamber Gate * 8894 Piraka Stronghold * 8900 Reidak * 8901 Hakann * 8902 Vezok * 8903 Zaktan * 8904 Avak * 8905 Thok * 6620 Ultimate Accessory Set * 6638 Ultimative Creatures Accessory Set * 8625 Umbra * 8719 Zamor-Spheres * 8727 Toa Jaller * 8728 Toa Hahli * 8729 Toa Nuparu * 8730 Toa Hewkii * 8731 Toa Kongu * 8732 Toa Matoro * 8733 Axonn * 8734 Brutaka * 8764 Vezon and Fenrakk * 10204 Vezon and Kardas 2007 * 8916 Takadox * 8917 Kalmah * 8918 Carapar * 8919 Mantax * 8920 Ehlek * 8921 Pridak * 8929 Defilak * 8930 Dekar * 8931 Thulox * 8932 Morak * 8934 Squid Ammo * 8935 Nocturn * 8910 Kongu * 8911 Jaller * 8912 Hewkii * 8913 Nuparu * 8914 Hahli * 8915 Matoro * 8922 Gadunka * 8923 Hydraxon * 8924 Maxilos and Spinax * 8925 Barraki Deepsea Patrol * 8926 Toa Undersea Attack * 8927 Toa Terrain Crawler * 8939 Lesovikk * 8940 Karzahni 2008 * 8944 Tanma * 8945 Solek * 8946 Photok * 8947 Radiak * 8948 Gavla * 8949 Kirop * 8952 Mutran and Vican * 8953 Makuta Icarax * 8685 Toa Kopaka * 8686 Toa Lewa * 8687 Toa Pohatu * 8691 Antroz * 8692 Vamprah * 8693 Chirox * 8697 Toa Ignika * 20005 Klakk * 8688 Toa Gali * 8689 Toa Tahu * 8690 Toa Onua * 8694 Krika * 8695 Gorast * 8696 Bitil * 8698 Vultraz * 8699 Takanuva * 8941 Rockoh T3 * 8942 Jetrax T6 * 8943 Axalara T9 * 8954 Mazeka 2009 * 8972 Atakus * 8973 Raanu * 8974 Tarduk * 8975 Berix * 8976 Metus * 8977 Zesk * 8978 Skrall * 8979 Malum * 8980 Gresh * 8981 Tarix * 8982 Strakk * 8983 Vorox * 8990 Fero and Skirmix * 8991 Tuma * 8984 Stronius * 8985 Ackar * 8986 Vastus * 8987 Kiina * 8988 Gelu * 8989 Mata Nui * 8992 Cendox V1 * 8993 Kaxium V3 * 8994 Baranus V7 * 8995 Thornatus V9 * 8996 Skopio XV-1 * 8998 Toa Mata Nui * 20012 Click 2015 2016 Filmy *BIONICLE: Maska Światła *BIONICLE: Legendy Metru Nui *BIONICLE: W Sieci Mroku *BIONICLE: Odrodzenie Legendy *BIONICLE: Podróż ku Zjednoczeniu Ciekawostki *W 2002 r. grupa Maorysów pozwała do sądu firmę LEGO o niezachowanie szacunku do pewnych, ważnych dla nich słów. Firma LEGO przegrała proces i w konsekwencji musiała pozmieniać imiona wielu postaciom, np. Maku na Macku, Huki na Hewkii. Pomimo jednak innej pisowni, wymowa pozostała ta sama co wcześniej. Kategoria:Serie Lego Technic Kategoria:Artykuły z linkami do nieistniejących haseł